


What Pride Had Wrought

by shutupfour



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Poetry, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupfour/pseuds/shutupfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just kind of a summary of the Solas x Lavellan romance plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Pride Had Wrought

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I can't write poetry but something spurred me to try and write this sorry
> 
> also the rhyming pattern isn't consistent sue me

Fen'Harel; a warning, a threat,  
To speak his name is to bring misfortune,  
A promise of death,  
Meant to be kept.

But in her case,  
The small Dalish Elf,  
When the Dread Wolf took her,  
It was an embrace.

Memories held in dreams,  
He wanted to show,  
What beautiful things were to be seen,  
How the elves could still grow.

And she showed him value,  
In the world which they lived,  
Proving him wrong,  
He felt divided.

More months went by,  
And the two grew closer.  
She found in him happiness,  
But he searched for closure.

A wolf without teeth,  
Unwilling to act,  
He searched for more answers,  
One with more tact.

He loved the small elf,  
So much so he left,  
Taking with him her heart,  
The worst kind of theft.

With the enemy defeated,  
She should have felt glee,  
But all she could think,  
Was where he could be.

Two years gone by,  
And she still felt betrayed,  
Unloved and unwanted,  
Her heart had decayed,

That is until one day,  
In the midst of debate,  
She saw him in the distance,  
One final twist of fate.

She ran over,  
So close to tears,  
To tell him she loved him,  
But he still had fears.

He told her of times past,  
How things used to be,  
And when offered her help,  
He said, "This burden's for me."

One last kiss, one last touch,  
And with her eyes fragile and thin,  
She whispered goodbye,  
Never to see her lover again.

And yet she still hopes,  
That one day he'll return,  
Vowing never to leave,  
Their love will always burn.

Sometimes she sees him,  
At night when she dreams.  
But he turns away,  
And things are just as they seem.


End file.
